With the Wave of a Wand
by HobbyHobby
Summary: Alfred Jones is a new first year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft. At first, he's not too psyched about this new school, but learns to love it as he meets a certain Briton that opens his eyes and his heart. Fluffy UsUk, mentions of Spamano, Giripan, Sufin, LietPo, and possibly other pairings. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**This is my first ever story! :) I hope you guys like it and I'll try to update it whenever I have the chance! I'm hoping that a few of you people really like this one, since it's a UsUk Harry Potter crossover. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**EDIT (7/17/13): All mistakes corrected! Tell me if you find any more, apologies**

It was a grey, damp day in Britain...though that was nothing out of the ordinary. Most days tended to look like this: the sky washed over with painfully boring, pale colors, the darkly tainted clouds threatening to pour rain among the rooftops, air so thick you could nearly slice it with a knife, able to taste the spraying condensation. However, evenings like these were completely out of the ordinary for the 13-year-old boy standing before a bustling train station. The secluded area was so crowded, people rushing about in all directions while trying to get on their train in time. The preteen held a ticket in his hand, the paper growing damp from his fingers' moisture, as he tried to make sense of it.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" the boy scrutinized the rectangular paper in his hands as though he had read it wrong. But he hadn't, the ticket plainly read "9 3/4" in large, unmistakable printing. The 13-year old looked up at the platform numbers: he saw 9 and 10, but no 9 3/4. This was absolutely ridiculous.

The young blonde looked around the station for an officer, he couldn't miss this train! It was nearly boarding time!

It was then that a man pushed passed the boy, dressed in dark, formal clothing: he had to be a station officer.

"Excuse me! Hey!" the teen called out to the man, trying to catch up with him with all of the heavy (and odd) luggage he was forced to pull behind him. Finally, the officer turned around, stopping in his tracks when he saw the blonde in flowing robes rushing towards him. "M'yes? Do you need any assistance young man?".

"Actually yeah, I do! Do you know where I can find Platform 9 3/4?"

"9 3/4? Is this some practical joke?"

"No, it's not! Look'it!" the preteen held up his ticket to the officer, allowing the man to observe it's writing closely.

It did, indeed, have the station's name, and there was no doubt about it that it was an actual ticket, but not once in his time working here had the official seen any platform with such a name. There were no nine and a halves, eight and two thirds, no, none of that!

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I can help you with...your little issue. Try asking for another ticket at the booth, good day," and with that, he man hurriedly rushed off, only to be stopped by a middle-aged woman with some questions of her own.

The preteen, otherwise and formally known as Alfred F. Jones, had been selected to enroll to Hogwarts, a special school of sorcery and wizardry. Alfred, being the only child, wasn't surprised to see that his parents were more than thrilled to receive their letter (thrilled being an understatement). They had read it at least letter eight times, repeating the most exciting parts aloud and squealing childishly. His mother and father, Annamarie and Michael Jones, constantly swooned and cooed about how their 'precious son will become a magic user!' and 'will graduate at the top of his class!'. But oddly enough, Alfred himself wasn't exactly too pleased with his enrollment. He would have to transfer out of America and into England, alone at that. He _did_ have his older cousins Brendon and Ruby to stay with while he was there, but it still felt as if he was a guest at his parents' friend's house rather than staying with relatives. Shopping for school supplies was quite difficult at first, then again, most people wouldn't consider it too easy to find a store that sold cauldrons in central London. Nevertheless, Alfred found the sentence that mention a place called Diagon Alley were all of his school materials could be found (he was quite surprised he didn't know counting all of the times his parents had read it to him). Soon, the day arrived where Alfred was to be sent to Hogwarts, his cousins leaving him in the middle of the lively train station with his ticket, which leads us to where we are now.

"Jeez...people around here are so _not_ helpful..." Alfred grumbled to himself, dragging his luggage along with him. He stood between Platforms nine and ten, deciding to think out his problems.

"Platform nine and three quarters...where could that be...?" he wondered to himself aloud, not in the least pleased about how lost he was. He leaned against the large post behind him, expecting to be caught by a solid wall, but was let out a small yelp as he fell right through the frame, landing roughly on the cement ground.

"What the heck?!" Alfred's head shot up as he saw that not only had he fallen through a wall, but had landed in what seemed like a whole other train station. He gathered his things quickly, looking up, only to see a rectangular sign handing with the words "PLATFORM 9 3/4" hanging from the ceiling.

"Tricky bastards"

The mechanical train's horn blasted, cloudy steams spewing from the top of it. the aisle to step onto the train was crowded with worried mothers saying their final goodbyes to their sons and daughters and asking if their child had everything, siblings who were too young and confused as to what was going on, which made boarding excessively more difficult for Alfred. he somehow managed to push his way through the parting families with this suitcases and owl cage, entering the train as he took his first step into his exciting first year as a student at Hogwarts.

.:*・° .。.:*。.:*・° .。.:

It had been nearly ten minutes since the train had left the station, leaving the emotional parents and siblings behind, allowing for all of the first years to prepare for their entrance ceremony. Some changed into their cloaks; which Alfred already had on, others rummaged through their bags to find wanted belongings; Alfred already having all of this wanted items, leaving the rest to gaze wondrously out of the window; which Alfred was doing at that very moment. The train tracks went though a green pasture, lined with tall oak trees which inhabited majestic, yet mysterious forests. Alfred was taken away by the scene rushing past him, so engaged that he hadn't even noticed someone else enter his cabin and sit to the opposite of him. The intruder was so quiet, no even a single floorboard creaked as he entered, leaving Alfred at peace until the stranger spoke.

"It's lovely outside, isn't it?" came the unexpected, yet polite voice, causing Alfred to jump a bit and turn to see who was speaking. After adjusting his glasses, Alfred saw another boy, just around his age, staring back it him with round, emerald orbs. His hands sat in his lap unmovingly, his pale blonde hair neatly brushed, his flowing, black cloak creasing a bit too perfectly. It was almost as if an artist had painted the scene before Alfred.

"Umm...yeah, lately there hasn't been a lot of sunny weather so I'm enjoying it," Alfred let a charming smile spread across his lips, turning around fully to face the boy in front of him.

"The weather's always gloomy and depressing, I'm glad we're having a nice day out here for once," the green-eyed teen smiled softly, looking out of the window after doing so.

"I'm sorry that I barged in uninvited, it's just that all of the other cabins were full and you were in here alone. You looked as if you needed company," the teen continued.

"Oh no, it's all good! Thanks for keeping me company...I guess, by the way, I'm Alfred"

"Arthur"

"Nice to meet ya, Arthur"

"Same here"

.:*・° .。.:*。.:*・° .。.:

Alfred and Arthur spoke with each other contently as they neared their school with each passing second. Alfred had learned that Arthur came from a family of six: his mother, stepfather, three brothers, and he. Arthur joked about how lucky Alfred was to be an only child, sharing stories about how his older brothers belittled him and teased him when they were younger. It was when the train slowed to a bumpy stop that the two refrained from speaking.

"I think we're here," Arthur was the first to speak, standing from his seat, "My bags are a few rows down, so I'd best be going, I hope to see you around campus," he lifted his hand to wave goodbye before running off.

"Yeah! You too, Arthur! Catch you later!" Alfred waved back, gathering his things once Arthur had left his sight.

Something told Alfred that this year was going to be a lot better than anticipated.

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I really wanna know what you guys think so far! Thanks a million for reading! w**

**-HobbyHobby**


	2. Unfair Sortment

**Thanks so much for your reviews! To all of the people who helped me out, I'd just like to give you a big hug! I changed around a few things in the first chapter so it makes more sense, and I'll be continuing with this story for as long as I can!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Hogwarts was anything but an ordinary school, any one with eyes could see that. It was bigger than big, standing tall and dwarfing those who stood in it's casted shadow. Alfred stepped of from the train, gazing at the building's detail and immense size immediately it was absolutely incredible. However, the other first years who were also marveling at the school didn't have much time to study the structure's grandness as they were all rushed inside of the main entrance, followed by a shrill, feminine voice greeting them. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

All of the newcoming students were lead through the main corridor, taking their first step into the magic school. The ceiling was so high, as there were so many levels and stairwells connecting to unknown rooms and mysterious passageways. The walls were bordered with detailed painting, which for a second, Alfred could've sworn were moving. It was so extravagant! "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher as of this year," she introduced, halting the group in front of her, allowing the first years to gaze wondrously at the school's interior. She spoke again, "Here at Hogwarts, all students are divided into four different houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin; each of you will belong to any one of these houses. By doing well and helping others, you will gain your house points, by demonstrating unacceptable behavior or not following the rules, points shall be deducted. At the end of the year, the points will be tallied and the house with me most points shall have the honor to win the House Cup". Alfred nodded, though he was sure the professor wasn't able to see him, but it have him a sense of knowing. This was all so knew to him, coming from a home of non-magic users, or muggles as wizards call them, having an opportunity to go to Hogwarts was nearly impossible. But soon after receiving his letter, his mother and father told him all about his great grandfather who was a student at Hogwarts when he was around Alfred's age. However, his great grandfather was not wise with his gifted abilities, being expelled from Hogwarts just after his second year and banning the Jones family from magic for the next three generations to come. Apparently, Alfred was the lucky one. Alfred hadn't even noticed the crowd move past him as he was deep in thought, being shaken back into reality as a few students bumped into his shoulder. He hurried along with the crowd, seeing as they were all being led into a large hall, the savory smell of a feast weaving its way into the air. with each step he took, the various plates and dishes he could smell: turkey, ham, candied yams, buttered corn, mashed potatoes, and so much more. The aisle was lined with benches occupied by second, third, and fourth year students; all in their robes as they watched their (hopefully) new house member walk by. At the end of the aisle, there was another table which , Alfred presumed was the teacher's dinner area. At the center sat an old-aged man with a long, white beard, smiling genuinely at the new students. "Look! It's Professor Dumbledore!" "Check it! It's Albus Dumbledore!" "He looks older than I thought! Look at that beard!" So this is Dumbledore...the Headmaster of the school... Alfred thought to himself absentmindedly staring at the aged man in front of him, and much to his surprise, Albus flashed a smile in return. For a moment, it almost felt as if Alfred and Albus were in the room, the way they eyed each other made the tension between them a bit awkward...but comforting. "It is now time to sort the first years into their houses!" came McGonagall's voice again, holding a...was that a hat? "When your name is called, please come to the stool so the Sorting Hat can divide you all into either Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin" Everyone in the room became silent: the second, third, and fourth year students waiting patiently for their new house member, the teachers continuing with their 'silence is key' act, and the first years anxiously awaiting for their sorting. However, the silence was cut short by a booming voice calling the first name. "Anderson, Camille!" A short, freckled brunette made her way to the stool, sitting down just as instructed as the Sorting Hat was placed atop her head. The voice came again, "Hmm...shy, but courageous...people like you are needed in the house of... RAVENCLAW!" The students at the Ravenclaw table cheered and clapped as Camille hurriedly scurried towards her house members, receiving pats on the back and positive remarks such as 'Way to go, Camille!', 'You go, girl!' and 'Welcome to Ravenclaw!' The happy moment from the Ravenclaw house was ended from the voice calling again. "Audrey, Kenneth!" A tall, bony boy pushed his way through the crowd of his fellow classmates, sitting on the stool anticipatingly as the Sorting Hat was placed stop his head of shaggy, black hair. "Brave...caring...friendly...it's obvious you belong to...HUFFLEPUFF!"

And the process repeated until they went through A...B...C...D...E...F...G...H...I...and finally J. "Jones, Alfred!" Alfred's sky blue eyes shot up as he dashed towards the stool, plopping down on the now warm stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his mop of blonde hair. "Tons of energy...full of confidence...it's clear you belong to...GRYFINDOR!" The room roared with the cheers of the Gryfindor house, Alfred running off to his new house table. Their color was red, a deep, velvety red that just seemed so fitting for the type of people who were there...and Alfred was more than happy to be chosen for Gryfindor. He sat down at the table, watching as the other newcoming students with the starting letter J in their last name were sorted. The letter after J was obviously K, and if Alfred recalled correctly, Arthur's last name was Kirkland. It wasn't too long before said boy's name was called. "Kirkland, Arthur!" Alfred saw a boy with pale blonde hair scurry onto stage, sitting down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed atop his head. "Let's see...you've got guts, kid...lots of knowledge...you'd be perfect for..." _Gryfindor, Gryfindor, please let it be Gryfindor!_ Alfred's mind was screaming at the Sorting Hat, crossing his fingers tightly as though it'd help. "SLYTHERIN!" It was then that Alfred's heart nearly sank to the floor.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! . I tried to make it longer, but then I'd just be rambling on and on...** **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! C'mon guys, I need your opinions!** **Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. New to Gryfindor

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week! ." Life's been really busy for me and I haven't gotten enough time to work on a new chapter! But nonetheless, here it is!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Had Alfred heard him correctly? _Slytherin? _Arthur was going to _Slytherin?_ If he could've seen Arthur's expression at that moment, he was sure it must've been shocked. He could've sworn they'd be in the same house...

Out in the distance, the Briton hopped off the stool and trudged to the Slytherin house table where he received cheers and words of praise; only to be followed by the next name being called,

"Kennedy, Samuel!"

.:*・° .。.:*。.:*・° .。.:

After the feast, the first years were divided into groups, depending on their chosen house, and were assigned to a fourth year student to take a short tour of the school; Alfred's mentor introducing himself by the name of Oliver McWilliams.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, newbies! And congrats on getting into Gryfindor!" the energetic teen announced, leading the scurrying group of first years through he seemingly never-ending halls. Alfred had finally dealt with the fact that the lifelike painting hung amongst the walls did indeed move, and they all had quite the personality as well. While on their tour, Alfred was also surprised to see nearly transparent ghost float through walls, getting them with bright smiles...or at least as bright as a ghoul's smile could get. Nonetheless, Alfred found the entire situation quite interesting, unlike some of the other students who huddled into the opposite corner of the hall once one of the ghosts swooped by. He had also noticed that the pictures on the walls were indeed moving, waving 'hello' and 'goodbye' as the crowd walked by, a few students daring to wave back while others gave the men and women in paintings odd looks.

Oliver showed his group were their classes may be located, not wanting them to get lost on their first day of first-term classes like he had when he arrived at Hogwarts. He told the first-years about what they would be studying that year, and also what he was learning himself in his classes. All new students were required to take seven study subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy; and of course they began their Flying Lessons, which Alfred was personally excited about. He knew very little on the subject of broomsticks and the different sports that were played on them, due to the lack of knowledge his parents possessed, but he couldn't wait until they began their lessons nonetheless. Alfred at least knew that Hogwarts had Quidditch matches among the four houses, but that was all. He didn't even know how to play the game.

"Well you guys, this is the end of our little tour! Any questions? No? Alrighty, I guess I'll take you all to the Gryfindor Boys' Dorms"

.:*・° .。.:*。.:*・° .。.:

Once Oliver had taken all of the students into the Gryfindor house, he had a fifth year teenager, going by the name of Deborah, lead the girls into their dormitory while Oliver took Alfred and the rest of the boys into theirs. Alfred was expecting for it to be like a college dorm: nothing but a bed and a desk, leaving the rest of the empty space for you to decorate and customize yourself...well, not in this case. The walls stretched up to meet the high ceiling, which lowered a small chandelier with dimply lighted the room. Red, heavy curtains draped from the tall windows, a rope made of golden thread tying the oleo. The beds were already neatly made, piled with more pillows necessary for just sleeping, all of them either laced or covered with red, gold, or brown colored silk. This was more of a hotel room than a dorm! there also seemed to be two extra beds in the room, which meant Alfred would be sharing a room with two other students. However, three of these huge beds in one room was unusual, since from what Alfred had seen, all of the other rooms only held two; two of the beds being just large enough to fit. With three beds, the room was a bit too cramped,

"Alright, looks like we've got three of you guys in this room. Have we got an Alfred Jones in the group?" Oliver asked, staring down at the chart on a clipboard he held in his hands, then looking over the crowd.

"Here!" Alfred stepped forward, standing in front of Oliver expectantly.

"Alright, you can go on ahead inside, your luggage is already dropped off in there. Now, how about a Kiku Honda?" Oliver moved on, dismissing Alfred into his dorm as one of the smaller boys hurried in front of Oliver, waiting to get the nod of approval before continuing into the room.

Oliver looked down at the quiet Japanese boy standing before him before gesturing for him to enter the room, "Go on".

Kiku obliged, following pursuit after Alfred into the dorm.

"M'kay...next we have a Francis, Francis Bonnefoy?" Oliver called out the last student as a blonde boy scurried in front of Oliver, just as the others had done.

"Can I go in now?" the boy asked, his voice emphasized by a heavy French accent.

"Sure," Oliver shrugged, allowing Francis inside his dorm before checking down the list a second time to make sure he had gotten the students' names correct, matching all three of the boys' names with the correct dorm room before nodding in approval, leading the remaining students down the hall only to repeat the process.

Alfred chose the bed closest to the window, moving his suitcases next to his desired bed, then looked to his two roomates.

One of them was a petite, Asian boy, a dull expression worn on his face as he unpacked his things, putting away the overly-neat folded clothes into his dresser. Then there was the boy who he overheard was named Francis, his wavy, blonde hair grown out just a bit longer than it should have been.

"Hi," Alfred spoke up, his voice sounding a bit softer than he had intended. Even so, it caught the attention of the two others, causing for them to stop what they were currently doing.

"_Bonjour_," Francis greeted in return, lifting his hand which was meant to be a wave, though he kept it stiff, "this is a pretty fancy room, _non_?"

"Yeah, I think they over-did it a just a tad," Alfred said as he looked around the room a bit more, his eyes then falling on Kiku, who seemed to look a bit uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Um, hey there?" Alfred extended his voice towards the Japanese boy, who then looked at Alfred with a confused, unsure look in his eyes.

"Me?" he asked a bit nervously, pointing to himself as reference.

"Yeah, you, I'm Alfred," he introduced himself, flashing one of his golden smiles in Kiku's direction.

"My name is Honda, er...I mean Kiku...Kiku Honda," the Japanese boy introduced himself, getting a bit confused by the way westerners introduced themselves. Was it their last name first? Or their first name?

"..So.. is your first name Kiku or Honda? I'm confused" Alfred inquired, not sure which name was which, since they could both easily be either a first or last name.

"It's Kiku," the boy continued, a bit embarrassed about his first impression.

"I'm Francis," the blonde spoke up, familiarizing himself with the rest of his roomates.

Alfred looked between the two boys, feeling a little awkward. His new roomates were so strange...

**Sorry it took so long for the second chapter to come out! I could've sworn I posted the right document last week, but thanks to those of you who pointed that small mistake out to me! I've been having a few issues posting new chapters so please be patient with me you guys...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need your guys' opinions to keep my going! Thanks so much for reading and look forward to a new chapter!**

**-HobbyHobby**


	4. Morning Hassle

**Thanks for your reviews on the previous chapters! As recommended by **A Shoulder To Lean On**, I'll be trying to make these chapters a bit longer! Also, I'll be writing this fic a bit differently now, from the POV of different characters. I'm also planning on starting another story, so any suggestions would be great! I already have a few ideas in mind, such as a Spain x Mermaid!Romano fic...but whatever!**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

_Arthur's POV_

Last night was easily the greatest, yet most shocking evening of my life. On the brighter side, I met Alfred, who I was surprised befriended and accepted me so quickly, considering how my brothers constantly taunt me about either how short I am or how shrill my voice is, and that it could make someone go deaf, quoting Jack. Even so, I'm just glad I've finally been appreciated and made my first friend in a couple of years. During the Sorting Ceremony, it was kind of disheartening when Alfred was placed in Gryfindor and I was grouped with Slytherin, which meant our houses would most likely be competing against each other, but I knew it was for the best. I was practically destined to be in this House, and Alfred in another, besides, everything happens for a reason. After the feast, each House leader took their group and gave them a short tour around the school grounds, just so that we wouldn't get lost and be late to a class on our first day of lessons. My tour guide was Jeanne, who I personally thought was scatterbrained, as she repeatedly led us into the wrong halls and rooms. I could've done a better job of getting around and I'm just a first-year.

Thankfully, before she got us all lost in God-knows-where, we finally arrived at the Girls' and Boys' Dorms. I felt so sorry for those poor group of girls who had to be taken to the Girls' Dorm with Jeanne, knowing that it'd be a long while until they all got situated in their assigned rooms. Because my last name starts with a K, for Kirkland, I was on the second floor, which gave every room a spectacular view of the Quidditch field. I already knew that I'd be watching the players practice once I returned to my room after the day was through. The student who assigned us our dorms was a 5th year named Meriwether, who's brothers were already in their 6th and 7th years at this school. He told us that having older siblings that are in their 6th and 7th years are helpful, since they can help you out and prepare you for the following year. Jack, Adrian and Conan are in their third, fourth, and sixth years, so I already know Jack and Conan aren't going to be much help in my senior years, which leaves Adrian, but he always teases me the most anyway. Looks like there isn't much hope in my future.

Meriwether put me in a room with a boy from Lithuania who's name is Toris Laurinaitis, who was latched onto by another Polish kid named Feliks, who I honestly mistook for a girl. The only reason I know he's a boy now it because Meriwether took him to the Boys' Dorm with us, and even he had to double-check the registration sheet to make sure it did indeed have an _M _for _male_. Even once Toris came into the room with me, Feliks insisted that Meriwether have our rooms switched, which meant I would be bunking with some Finnish boy who looked friendly enough that I wouldn't exactly be bothered if I had switch. However, Meriwether didn't have that power, as he was only a 5th year student, and put Feliks with his assigned roommate once the group had left Toris and I to get comfortable in our new room. He was the first to start conversation,

"There sure as a lot of transfer students this year, huh?" he spoke in a voice which was a lot softer and calmer than I had expected, slightly accented as well.

"Defiantly more than I had expected, it feels like I'm the only British one out of all the first years," I said in return, letting out a laugh under my breath.

"Maybe so," he chuckled a bit along with me, continuing with his unpacking, taking a few moments every now and then to suck on one of the chocolate malt balls his mother had packed him, or so I assumed. The momentary silence began to make me feel awkward in the room, my chest clenching tightly and making it slightly harder to breathe. So I starting another small chat,

"Toris, was it?" I asked, turning around over my shoulder to face my new roommate.

"Yes, Toris. What about it?" he said in a friendly-like tone, smiling softly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it sounds foreign, where are you from?" I continued, although I already knew the answer to his question.

"It is foreign, my family is from Lithuania, if you've heard of it; it's that country south of-"

"- Latvia, and I'm assuming you're from Kaunas?"

"Um, yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I'm good with geography"

"I can see that"

Something tells me that Toris will be a good person to share a room with while I'm at Hogwarts.

.:*・° .。.:*。.:*・° .。.:

Morning came sooner than I had expected as I was woken by the warm sunlight bleeding through the closed curtains. The light created disfigured patterns on my bedspread, and for some odd, unknown reason, I was intrigued by it. So there I sat, simply gazing at the squiggled patches of sunlight until a cloud moved in front of it's source, making the puzzle piece-like patterns fade away. I checked the clock which was placed on the small table between Toris and I's beds and looked at the time: it read 7:46 A.M. Breakfast began at 8:00, and luckily the dining hall wasn't too fat from the Slytherin House, so I crawled out of bed, shaking Toris' shoulder gently to wake him from his slumber.

"Toris, you need to get up now. Breakfast is in about 15 minutes," I told the sleeping figure underneath the heavy blankets, watching as it slowly came to life and Toris' tired face emerged from the bundle of sheets.

"Mm-what...? 't time is it?" he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he did so.

"Almost 7:50, breakfast starts at 8, so we need to get going soon"

" 'Kay, m'kay, I'm gettin' up," Toris stretched and sat in bed for a few more seconds, the finally moved, literally rolling out of bed and dragging himself into the toilet to fix his hair and brush his teeth. I, in the meantime, fished through my drawers to find my new school uniform and cloak, along with all of the necessary materials for my classes. I picked up the schedule which was next to the clock, seeing that it was my schedule:

_Class 1- Potions, 8:30 to 9:15 Professor Veridian_

_Class 2- Defense Against the Dark Arts, 9:25 to 10:00 Professor Lockhart_

_Class 3- Transfiguration, 10:10 to 10:55 Professor McGonagall_

_Lunch Break, 1 hour_

_Class 4- Charms, 12:00 to 12:45 Professor Flitwick_

_Class 5- Astronomy, 12:55 to 1:40 Professor Sinistra_

_Class 6- History of Magic, 1:50 to 2:35 Professor Binns_

_Class 7- Herbology, 2:45 to 3:30 Professor Sprout_

_See Madam Hooch for Flying Lessons after school_

I folded the paper neatly and tucked it into my pocket, looks like school days here will be pretty long, but I suppose it's all worth it. This is _magic _after all.

By the time I had finished dressing myself, Toris was out of the toilet and we basically switched positions. I washed my face, combed my hair and brushed my teeth, smiling at my reflection in the mirror afterwards once I was done washing up, which was something I never did. From that point on I knew today was going to be one of my best.

.:*・° .。.:*。.:*・° .。.:

Toris and I barely made it to the dining hall on time, sitting down side-by-side in our seats by the time the clock stuck 8:00 A.M. sharp. We both laughed, the first time I've laughed whole-heartedly, aside from the several times Alfred made me laugh on the train yesterday. Speaking of Alfred...I really do need to find him sometime soon, we may have only talked for a brief half-hour, but he was special to me in some way, I just didn't know how. Maybe it was because he was the first person to befriend me, or that he could make me laugh so easily without much effort, or perhaps-

"Arthur," came Toris' voice, booming so loudly into my imagination, although in reality, it was quite mellow.

"What? What is it?" I asked, feeling something warm pool onto my lap, but dismissed it as chills and my body was simply warming back up. It was rather cold inside.

"Your tea, you're spilling it," Toris admitted timidly, pointing to my now half-full tea cup which continued to pour tea onto my lap. Suddenly, the warmth on my lap became piping hot, and I let out a small yelp, placing my cup down and grabbing my napkin, letting it soak up the tea on my clothing and dabbing it lightly in hopes that it wouldn't stain, or at least not badly.

"Bloody-! _Toris!_ Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I didn't mean to shout, but apparently I did, due to the fact that everyone at our table was now giving Toris and I questioning looks.

"I tried! But you wouldn't listen to me!" Toris defended himself, holding up his hands in the air and waving them as to say 'It wasn't my fault, you misunderstood'. I placed my tea-stained napkin back onto the table, watching as everyone who was looking at us a few moments ago turned back to their own private conversations. I sighed, _what a great way to start the morning._

I ate a bit after my little incident, getting full of the miniature muffins and pastries they had to offer. Seeing how Toris and I finished our meal quicker than expected, leaving most at our table unfinished with their breakfast, we compared our class schedules.

"Looks like we have Transfiguration and History of Magic together, that's good," Toris smiled as he put his schedule away, stuffing it back into his pocket and looking around the dining hall to see that most students were done with their meals, meaning Class 1 would soon start.

"That's two classes, better than none," I shrugged, holding onto my paper instead of putting it away, knowing I would need it soon anyhow. Despite what I said, it really didn't matter to me whether I was put into a class with Toris or not, we would still share a room together. Who I _really_ cared about having a class with was Alfred. even if it was just one class I'd still be satisfied. I would go over to the Gryfindor table and try to spot him out, so that we could compare schedules together, but from what I heard in the rules, standing and moving around during breakfast, lunch, and dinner was strictly forbidden, as it would only cause disruption and more messes to clean in the hall. It was either you sit with your friends or you sit alone, and that was that. I decided that I would wait until our 10 minute passing period came, considering the possibility that my brothers would catch me and tell the professors or I would get caught in the act myself. Besides, I can defiantly spot Alfred in 10 minutes, so there's no rush. By the time I finished my thought, the bell had rang, and the students from each table gathered their things to start the school day, "_Perfect_," I muttered to myself.

I wave goodbye to Toris, watching as he ran off in the direction of his first class, only to be stopped by Feliks, who pounced on him and seemed that he wouldn't be letting go of his waist any time soon. Poor chap. Nonetheless, I had a mission to accomplish, and that was to find Alfred before passing period was up.

_Alfred's POV_

After finishing my breakfast, I do have to say, I was pretty stuffed; almost to the point where I wouldn't mind too much if I threw up to lessen the amount of food I squeezed into my stomach. as a matter of fact, that sounded like a great idea, and my stomach seemed to agree with me. I decided I would take a few minutes to digest my food, only to the point where I would walk and take a single step without having the strong urge to just plop right down on my lazy ass. Luckily, the Gryfindor table was against the wall and I had taken one of the inside seat, so I leaned against the wall and huffed, putting my hands on my slightly swollen stomach. Ahh, now this felt great! I could finally sit back, relax, and-

_BRRRRRIIIINGG!_

-get back on my feet and prepare for class. Whooptie-freakin'-doo. I waited until the students beside me scooted off the bench so that I could do the same, although I went at a painfully slow speed, which most likely irritated the several students behind me. Eventually, I finally got myself standing, Kiku and Francis encouraging me to get moving and that it was passing period.

"I told you it wouldn't be good to eat so much," Kiku shook his head in disappointment, using a tone which was as loud as I thought his voice could ever get. It was almost like he was trying to scold me..._almost_.

"But it was rather exciting to watch, don't you agree?" Francis spoke up in his cocky tone of voice, helping Kiku to get me moving, which was failing miserably.

"_Hai_, it was," Kiku nodded stiffly, "I never knew it a possible to eat so much in such a small amount of given time".

"Guys, guys, just go to your first class and I'll meet up with you during lunch or something, 'kay?" I dismissed them, not exactly enjoying the conversation they were having, or having to listen to it.

"Fine, I'll see you later! _Au revoir!_" Francis parted from Kiku and I, hurrying off to his first class, which I think was either Herbology or Astonomy.

"I guess I should get going too, see you at lunch," Kiku said in his usual, soft-spoken voice as he exited the same way Francis had, leaving me alone to walk to my Class 1. Not too long after I had started making my way out of the dining hall, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar voice call "Alfred!". I turned around, only to be greeted by two bright green emerald orbs that belonged to no one other than Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh, hey Arthur! Long time no see!" I flashed him one of my signature smiles, or so I liked to call them, remembering our small chit-chat we had on the train just the other day when we first arrived.

"Tell me about it, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, although it was only yesterday when we last saw each other," he smiled in return as I noticed the green stitching in his clothing.

"Slytherin, huh?"

"Yes, it is quite a shame that we couldn't be grouped into the same house"

"Yeah, but maybe we have some classes together, lemme see your schedule!" I suggested, gesturing to the small paper he had between his fingers.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," he said, handing over his schedule with no hesitation. I took out my schedule, comparing it with his and seeing that we did indeed have some classes together.

"Looks like we might be partners in Potions and Astronomy," I handed the paper back to him, seeing how his face lit up just from the fact that we would be sharing two classes together.

"That's great! Actually, it's _perfect_! But you know, Potions is our first class, so we'd better get going," he said excitedly, taking his schedule back and putting it into his pocket, "c'mon". I didn't have to be told twice to do so, walking with Arthur down the hall to our shared class. and you know what Arthur? You took the words out of my mouth: this wasn't just great, this was absolutely _perfect._

**Well, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer...it's about 8 pages while the others are usually 5 and 6. Anyhow, since Wales, Scotland, and Ireland aren't given any names in Hetalia, I just made up my own! **

**Wales- Jack Kirkland**

**Scotland- Adrian Kirkland**

**Ireland- Conan Kirkland**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think about the new writing style! Remember to R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-HobbyHobby**


End file.
